


Right Here, Right Now

by Loor



Category: Adam T Siska - Fandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: F/M, Lost love found, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loor/pseuds/Loor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope before the night is through<br/>One fumbled touch will finally hit the spot<br/>You’ve got everything going for you<br/>So I’ll go for you with everything I’ve got</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> An old one. Transferred from Mibba.

“I can’t believe you are here on your free day,” my friend Isabelle said as she sat down next to me.

I smiled at her comment. We were sitting in Latte, a small café a couple of blocks away from my apartment. Isabelle and me got to know each other when I started working here about three months ago and we quickly became friends. She was supposed to be working right now, but it was really calm, so she took some time to chat with me.

“You know I can’t study without some noise around me, Izzie. If I would be at home I would go crazy.” I said as I stopped writing and looked up to her.

“You already are crazy, you know that?” Isabelle smiled at my comment. “Whatever works for you I guess. But you know you’re lucky, right?” she continued.

I gave her a questioning look. “Karen just lets you sit here because you attract more male costumers!” She laughed.

I stuck out my tongue right at the moment a couple of people entered the café. Isabelle laughed as she got up and walked to the counter to help the new costumers. I watched Isabelle talk to the customers and was just about to continue writing when a boy stopped next to my table.

“Mind if I sit down here?” he asked in a charming voice.

I looked around the café and saw at least four empty tables. I turned my gaze to the guy who was looking at me patiently, waiting for my answer.

“Uhm.. Sure, no problem I guess.” I answered a bit confused.

The guy’s smile grew bigger at my answer and he sat down across of me. It was at that moment I noticed the guitar he was carrying. He carefully placed it on the seat next to him while I had to do my best not to scream at the sight of it. I had always had a thing for musicians, up until about half a year ago. But instead of screaming I took a deep breath and tried to direct my attention to my papers again.

“Thanks. Can I maybe get you anything?” the guy asked in the same charming voice.

“No thanks, I’m fine…” I said, looking up to him and pointing at the cup of coffee in front of me.

“Alex," he answered my silent question.

“Alex.” I repeated. “I’m Jennifer, but just call me Jen,” I continued while putting out my hand for him to shake.

“A nice name for a nice girl," he said as he took my hand. “If you’re sure you don’t want anything, I’ll just go get myself a cup of coffee.” With that he got up and walked to the counter.

I tried to concentrate on studying again, but as Alex got back with his coffee, he soon was distracting me from my work. As we talked, I learned he was originally from San Francisco, but that he was traveling the country with some friends. He graduated as a political science major last June, but he wasn’t really sure what to do with it yet. I realized that I was slowly letting my guard down and I actually started feeling comfortable around him, until he mentioned that his friends and him were in a band.

Just as my guard got build up again, Izzie’s voice rang through the café. “People, can I have your attention for a moment?” she yelled, causing everyone to look at her. “I’m sorry to inform you, but unfortunately I have to ask all of you to leave. I know it’s unusual but we are closing early today. But for those who can’t go without our delicious coffee for too long, you are all invited to come over tonight, as we will have a special guest.”

Murmurs went to the café as people spoke to each other in a whispering tone.

“Yes, you heard it right, a special guest. I am pleased to inform you that none other than William Beckett of The Academy Is… is doing an acoustic tour across the country that will stop in Latte tonight.” Izzie finished her little ramble while pointing at a poster that was hanging at one of the windows.

I watched people get up and putting on their coats to leave before I turned my attention back to Alex. “So, I guess this is our cue to leave.” he said with a smile on his face.

“You cue.” I corrected him. He gave me a confused look. “I promised Izzie” I said while pointing at Isabelle, who was cleaning some tables. “that I would keep her company tonight.” I stated as I tried not to blush. Although I had intended to stay, Isabelle didn’t ask me to and she wouldn’t have mind if I left. I just didn’t want to get too attached to this musician.

Alex apparently didn’t get my hint. “Oh, okay. So, can I maybe have your number. I could take you out to dinner sometime when I’m in New York.”

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment to think of a way to blow him of without hurting him. “Look, I’m really sorry, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. You seem like a nice guy, Alex. But I have this rule that I don’t date musicians. They only seem to cause me pain, so I try to stay far away from them most of the time.” I told him. Nothing better than the truth, right?

Alex’s face fell, but he managed to respond, “Oh… Well, I guess I can understand that. I... I’ll go now.” The disappointment was clear in his voice. He got up and put on his coat. “It was nice to meet you, Jen. I’ll be sure to stop by here next time I’m in New York.” He gave me a sad smile as he picked up his guitar and walked away.

“It was nice to meet you too, Alex.” I said as I watched him walk away. My eyes followed him to the door, which opened at the same moment he wanted to grab the handle. With two guitars and a bunch of bags, William Beckett almost stumbled in as Alex walked out the door. I watched William regain his balance and walking to Isabelle before I directed my attention to the sheets on the table again.

-x-

“I told you so!” Isabelle said as she sat down next to me.

“What?” I asked without looking up from my papers. I had no idea what she was talking about.

Isabelle couldn’t help it, she had to laugh at my response. “You are so oblivious sometimes, Jen. I told you so as in I told you that Karen lets you sit here because you attract guys.”

It was my time to smile now. “We just talked, Izzie, nothing more,” I answered her.

“Funny, Jen. The guy was clearly interested. Please do not tell me you just let him walk away,” Izzie sighed. She clearly thought I was crazy for letting Alex walk out.

I still didn’t look up from my papers when I answered her. “You know I don’t date musicians.”

Another small laugh that escaped from Isabelle’s mouth gave away how ridiculous she thought I was being. “Right, how could I forget! There was this one guy who you liked so much and he broke your heart when he broke all contact. And because he happened to be a musician, you know don’t date musicians anymore. I said it before, but I will again: you are being a fool, Jen,” she said, sounding a little frustrated.

I didn’t even bother to look up to her when I responded. “I don’t expect you to understand, Izzie. I just don’t date musicians, okay?” I realized I sounded a little more aggravated than I wanted to, but it just happened to be a touchy subject to me.

“Okay, alright. But why don’t you even tell me his name? What if I walk into the guy one day and I fall for him head over feet. I won’t even know what a loser he really is,” Isabelle said to me.

I opened my mouth to respond. I wanted to tell her that I just wanted to forget about him and his name. But someone’s response was faster than mine.

“Adam Siska,” spoke a melodic voice which I immediately recognized as William Beckett’s.

Hearing that name caught my attention more than I wanted it to. I stopped writing, but I didn’t want to let it get to me. I took a deep breath and started writing again.

“He still has your picture in his wallet. He misses you,” William stated when I didn’t react to his comment.

I stopped writing again and let out a small laugh at the same time. I looked up at Isabelle and told her, “And that is what they call proving a point, Izzie. My point in this case. Don’t ever fall for a musician. You’ll just be a quick fuck and then they’ll forget about you. Or you don’t have sex. And then they’ll forget about you.”

“What are you talking about? I saw you on the picture,” William asked, obviously confused.

I finally laid down my pen and turned sideways to look at William. “Well then you must be mistaken me for someone else. I actually met Adam only once and…” I started out, but he interrupted me.

“You met at Angels and Kings and you had dinner with him a couple of months ago, so you met him twice,” he pointed out.

I smiled at his tone of voice. I had always assumed William was the shy guy, but in this case he seemed so sure of himself that he sounded almost arrogant.

“Like I said, we met only once. That time at Angels and Kings he sent Pete Wentz over to ask for my number. He didn’t even dare to talk to me himself. And the one time we did actually met up and went out to dinner, we didn’t take any pictures. So you must really be mistaking me for someone else,” I said as I watched the self-assured smirk disappear from William’s face.

William opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off before any sound came out. “Look, I don’t want to talk about Adam, okay? If you don’t mind, I would like to continue studying.”

William looked at me with his mouth still open. For a second I thought he was going to continue about Adam, but then his expression changed. “Fine.” was all he said before walking off. The smile on his face reminded me of the Weasley twins in the Harry Potter movies when they were planning something evil.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good…” I muttered to myself as I watched William starting to set up his microphone stand.

When I tore my gaze away from him, I saw Isabelle was staring at me confused. “My Potter geekiness just got the best of me, Izzie. Try not to notice and go see if William needs any help setting up,” I said to her. “And try to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid!” I warned her before turning back to the papers on the table.

-x-

I was in the middle of reading an article about a possible new treatment for Alzheimer’s disease when a photo fell down onto my papers. I stopped reading and looked at it for a second. I was standing outside a window, wearing a silk red dress. I looked nervous and excited at the same time.

When I shoved the picture aside to continue reading, his voice came from behind me. “I took that the night I took you out to dinner. I just came back from the restroom when I saw you standing outside. You looked perfect and I just had to take a picture. I printed it the same night and it has been in my wallet ever since.”

I hesitated for a moment, but I didn’t look up. Instead I started reading again while I answered him. “That didn’t stop you from breaking all contact with me. You might as well have thrown it away when you decided to stop talking to me six months ago.”

“I didn’t mean to stop talking to you. My phone got stolen and since that was the only way I had to contact you… I didn’t mean for it to end the way it did.”

I closed my eyes and tried not to notice how much I had missed his voice.

“I really missed you, Jen.” With those five words he put a hand on my shoulder.

I shot up as I felt his touch and finally looked at him. Glared at him to be exact. “Don’t lie to me, Adam!” I spat. “I have an exam in three days, I don’t need this right now!” With that I turned my back on him and started to walk away.

I sent a glare at Isabelle when I passed her. She made a phone sign with her hand and her eyes drifted in the direction of the improvised stage, causing me to let out a frustrated sigh. “Thanks a lot, Mr. Beckett!” I yelled sarcastically at William as I passed him to walk into the storage room.

Off course, I wasn’t getting away from Adam that easily. I knew the boy could be persistent, so I wasn’t surprised when he followed suite and closed the door after he entered.

“Listen to me Jen. I…” He started out.

I didn’t even care to let him finish. “Spare me the lame apologies. I’m not in the mood for Sisky Business!” I said, emphasis on the last two words.

“Well, Jennifer…” Adam said, mimicking me by putting the emphasis on the last word. 

“Don’t mimic me, Adam. I’m not in the mood for games!” I spat at him.

“Well then let me talk and explain things!” He answered.

I shot him an angry glare and let out a growl. Then I tried to storm past him, but he quickly grabbed my wrist and stopped me in my tracks.

“Let go of me!” I yelled while trying to free my wrist.

“I’m not letting you go until you listen to me. If you still want to run away after I’m finished, be my guest. But for now you’re staying right here and you listen to me.” Adam sounded calm, but I recognized the undertone he normally used when talking about annoying journalists. I had talked too much to him to think I would get out of this without listening to him.

“Fine!” I growled. Adam released my arm and I took a seat on a few boxes that were standing against the wall.

“I’m not lying to you, Jen. You know I would never do that. My phone really got stolen. And I never wrote your number down anywhere. I went to the police as soon as I noticed, but they never found it. All they could do was block my number. And I tried to think of a way to contact you, but since all we did was talk over the phone, I had no idea how to find you again.” Adam rambled, as if he was scared that I wouldn’t let him finish if he paused to take a breath.

I huffed before answering him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t know how to contact me. You’re famous Adam, you could have found a way.”

“I didn’t want to throw you out there. I didn’t want to make it public,” he said.

I didn’t want to make it public. Those words were all he needed to make tears brim in my eyes. I had tried so hard to forget about him the past few months and he still got to me so easily. I made sure to look him in the eyes when answering, “So that’s all I was to you. Something you wanted to keep hidden from the spotlight. Thanks for pointing that out.”

I got up and tried to walk past Adam again while whipping away my tears. And again he was faster than me. Before I could even touch the door handle, he had his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but he wouldn’t let go.

“That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry if it came out the wrong way. I just didn’t want to cause you any trouble. We both know the fan girls would have eaten you alive if they found out we were so close. They would have never left you alone again. I didn’t want you to have to deal with all that. I’m sorry Jen, but please don’t let this stupid mistake ruin what we have.” He whispered in my ear.

Hearing his apologies and his soothing words made me calm down a bit. I let myself lean into his chest and relaxed a bit. We just stood there in the storage room for a couple of minutes before I broke the silence.

“God, I wish you were hateable!” I whispered in his chest.

I could hear the laugh hidden in his voice as he answered. “Well then we’re both lucky I’m not. Cause if you hated me, I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He said as his hand found its way to my chin and lifted my head so I was looking at him.

Before I could react, his lips were on mine. The world seemed to become a blur around me and as I closed my eyes, I could only register the feeling of Adam’s lips curling into a smile as I started to kiss him back.

-x-

As we sneaked back into the café, William was singing the last verse of Bulls in Brooklyn. He smiled as he noticed our entangled hands. We made it to the back of the crowd without getting too much attention and just in time to hear William announce his next song.

“I would like to dedicate this next song to one of my best friends and his girl. Because you’re welcome Jen, it’s my pleasure! This song is called After the Last Midtown Show,” he announced while smiling at us.

I stuck out my tongue as a reaction to his remark, but smiled nonetheless as I felt Adam’s arms sneak around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.


End file.
